Nucleon Test
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Megatron Shred Slipstream spent some time doing planning for the upcoming mission to Crystal City, but had yet had time to clue Starshadow in on said plains so for the moment they were awaiting the fellow femme fliers input. This is not what brings her to med bay, however, instead it is the testing she volunteered for as by now Megatron would have notified Shred of his instructions. She radioed them both to tell them she was ready to be injected with the Nucleon and was on her way here. She was prepared as she could be for what is to come. Megatron is in the repair bay mulling over the missions at hand with a hmmph. So it seems Megatron, in his infinite wisdom, will be preventing Slipstream from going on her mission with Shadowstar. Well, at least it gives Megatron the opportunity to fully evaluate Shadowstar's espionage tactics. After a moment, the answer is all too easy: Assign another Decepticon for the job. Megatron waits with his arms across his chest, with a not-too-pleased look on his face. Well, Shred is certainly prepared. She is in the med bay, with the infusion gun prepared, as well as the full system scanners. When Slipstream enters, she smiles, "So, we are ready to begin. Slip, if you would first lie on the scanner bed. I want to take constant readings, before, during, and after the infusion." Slipstream stops in front of Megatron, kneeling before him as she salutes, "Power to the Decepticons." then slowly rising again, she nods toward Shred. Moving to the indicated table and laying down. "I took the precaution of taking my weapons system is offline, just in case." she states so the medic will know just in case, though she pauses, "I thought I was to be put in a secured medical holding?" she asks. Shred hmms, and she looks to Megatron, frowning slightly, "Well, if we do not at least allow some level of freedom of movement, we cannot judge the full effects of the nucleon upon her abilities." Megatron walks over to the pair and affirms Slipstream with a nod. "Correct, Slipstream. I will not chance having you running rampant over my Decepticons or my repair bay." Megatron turns his optics to Shred and addresses her. "Shred, ensure all necessary precautions are taken and followed." Shred nods, "As you wish, my Lord.” she moves the scanner into a secured bay at one side. "Come on Slip, let's get these scans done, then I'll infuse you." Slipstream listens to the exchange then nods to Shred, "Do what is necessary to ensure the safety of everyone." she gets up and follows the medic over to the secured bay and allows the scans to be taken so the baseline is set. "Ready when you are." Shred nods, and she sets the restraints, before flipping open the panel that will allow her to give Slipstream the infusion of nucleon. "Well, here goes the neighborhood.." Megatron watches on as he observes the normal readouts from Slipstream's systems. He taps a few times on the screen to set recording directly to the computer database to record it for record. Megatron looks on with a steely gaze as Shred begins the procedure. Slipstream feels the restraints tighten around her limbs and torso, holding her firmly in place. Then it’s all a matter of how quickly the Nucleon moves through her system from the injection site that will tell her reaction to it. Her readings stay normal for a few seconds, then there's a slight spike in nearly all her systems. But this isn't the end of it. There's a massive spike centered in her laser core.. in fact in her very spark. She audibly gasps in shock then screams in pain, the physical reaction should not be unexpected as her limbs strain against the restraints. The spike remains constant; in fact it seems to only get worse. There's so much energy output and glowing from her spark that it’s bleeding through the core and showing through her cockpit area. Shred frowns darkly, looking carefully at the readings, "Slag it all! What the hell is going on?" comparing the reading to the 'baseline she frowns, "Unless. Damn, tell me I'm wrong. If not.. When I see Goa he's for the scrap heap!" Megatron shouts, "Shred! Stabilize, NOW!!" There's not much the Emperor himself can do for Slipstream as he is definitely not a medic. But the Emperor does know his way around repairs and assists as needed. This power needs to go somewhere, and quick. Megatron points to one of the drones, "YOU! Get an external source to feed this power into, NOW!" The drone cowers in fear and scoots off. Slipstream's face is twisted in agony. Her body trembling as it strains against the restraints. Even her wings shift back and forth. Systems that should be kicking in to assist her are not doing so. The readings would show the increase of heat production as it seems her spark is overloading or at least having some sort of serious malfunction. She screams again and this time it almost sounds like a second voice, distinctly masculine, joins in with her. As if it were at all possible, the spark energy spikes up even more. Her chest armor does an unbidden transformation sequence that exposes the laser core. The core opens to show the wildly pulsing spark within it. The coloration of it seems to be changing before your very optics. Something is definitely going on here.. but what exactly? Shred frowns, "With all due respect, my Lord, there's nothing we CAN do to stabilize her systems, but wait. I am going to try a dampening field to restrict the energy flow, but aside from that.." she tries to do as she said, activate an energy damper, to at least try and relieve some of the power surge. Finally, the drone returns with a large bank of external power draining devices and batteries. The drone wheels it in, and Megatron immediately flips open Slipstream's access port and plugs her into it. The system flickers to life as it's powered solely by Slipstream's power systems. Feeling the radiant heat, Megatron flips a nearby switch to turn on more ventilation. Megatron himself looks on as Slipstream's spark reveals itself. Megatron thinks to himself that this is getting bad. Slipstream's spark partially leaves her body, just far enough she actually slumps in her restraints and for the readings to show total system failure. There's several bright flashes from her spark, the coloration of it dividing neatly into two separate colors. Then the spark literally tears into two. But it is not a sparkling.. as a medic might suspect. Half that spark energy zips out of here so fast the optic may not even catch it.. then the half seems to return.. except it’s the same color as the first half. This all happened before the dampening field went up or the drone could plug into her mind you. The two halves form back into one. The pulsing calms down as her spark floats back into the laser core. The life signs come back with just the slight changes in affect; there's just no more spike in the core. Her chest transforms back to normal, and she looks up; looking rather dazed. Shred continues to watch, and as the spark splits, she sighs, shaking her head, "I think things are going to be alright. I suspect I know what just happened.. You no longer feel him, do you, Slip?" Megatron looks on with a grim face and turns to Shred. "Shred, report. What in the PIT just happened?" Megatron sounds like he's demanding answers, especially looking at Slipstream as the monitor output reveals normal readings. Slipstream frowns a bit, then nods toward Shred. Not feeling very vocal at the moment. Shred would know what her current readings truly meant of course. To Megatron there is a slight change from normal readings that cannot be explained by the infusion of the Nucleon. Her systems finally kick in so she can begin to cool off both internally and externally. Shred frowns, and she looks to Megatron, "Well, her systems have stabilized.. And, her spark has split from Goa's. They had been spark-merged." Megatron looks like he understands. "I see. That would explain the difference in the readings from baseline level." Megatron doesn't look at all angry at the fact that Slipstream and Goa had been spark-linked. Either that, or he's hiding it really well. "Shred, run full diagnostics. I will not release her until you declare her fully mission capable." Shred nods grimly, "Of course my Lord. " with that, she begins to run more scans upon Slipstream, to check out all of her systems. "How do you feel, Slip?" Slipstream is a little surprised by that calm reply. But she cannot worry about it. If he had an issue with it he'd probably talk to her about it later. Her systems are stabilizing nicely as her cooling systems work to bleed off the heat that was produced. The scans would reveal no ill effects to that spark separation other than the overheating. Deeper scans show her readings are above normal in all her systems as if they all got a slight boost in performance. "Like I lost part of myself, and then regained myself." Shred nods to Slip, "I thought you would say that Slipstream." turning to Megatron, "According to these readings, she's fine. Better than fine, in fact. All her systems are showing roughly 120 percent efficiency." Megatron nods again and rasps, "What is your medical diagnosis? Is my Decepticon fit for duty?" Megatron then realizes he's left Slipstream hooked up to the power drain, and detaches it, closing her access port before turning off the external ventilation. Slipstream feels a bit energy hungry since the power drain was attached long enough to do its work. "If you don't mind could I recharge and have an energon infusion before I'm released?" she asks. Shred nods to Megatron, "I'd give her a solar cycle to rest and recharge, then she will be, Lord Megatron.” Shred deactivates the energy drain and damper. Then the nucleon should start to repower her. "Slip, you won't be needing Energon for a good while, if the readings I got from the Empties is to be believed." Megatron rasps, "Excellent. Slipstream is released to your care and observation in the meanwhile." Slipstream waits for the restraints to come off then notices her systems showing not needing the energy now. "System glitch I guess." she murmurs, then goes to lie down on a recharge berth to rest and recharge. Shred nods, "Thank you my Lord. " she looks to Slipstream, and smiles, "Rest well Slip. I have a feeling you are going to need it." ---- Some time later in the Med lab, and Shred is still going over the results of the scans she ran on Slipstream, not to mention having set up scans to observe her while she recuperates. Megatron is also in the repair bay, looking over Slipstream as she rests. He stands next to Shred and rasps, "I am curious as to what OTHER effects the Nucleon will have on her, Shred. If it can do something like split a spark-merge, it only affirms my suspicion of its true strength." Shred hmms, "I am curious myself, my lord. Also the fact that her systems show this level of improvement instantly. You did not seem to be too surprised when I told you that that was what had happened? You knew then, that she had merged sparks with Goa?" Megatron's face remains stoic as he crosses his arms across his chest. "I had my suspicions of those two for a long time." Of course, what Megatron doesn't say is that he typically keeps an optic trained on Goa and his shenanigans. With a frown, Megatron only knows about Shred and Robustus thanks to him being up front about it. "I suppose you have similar plans." Shred blinks, looking to Megatron a moment, before she turns away, just slightly self conscious, "Well.. yes.. in the long term, my lord. It will not however affect the performance of my duties, I assure you." Megatron's optics narrow. "I hope so, for both of your sakes. Robustus is a fine medic, and I expect the same from him." With that out of the way, Megatron changes subjects. "Do you know anything about the Autobot Nobyl? Old repair records, perhaps?" Shred frowns, "Unfortunately not, sir. His repair records are not in our database, and I do not recall seeing it ever when I was at the academy. Perhaps Robustus would know more though?" Megatron nods, "I shall ask him the next time he is on duty." Megatron then looks over at the resting Slipstream. "Do you have the means of continued system monitoring of Slipstream and her effects of the Nucleon until it wears off?" Shred nods, "I have indeed, my lord. I am, before she leaves for further duty going to install remote sensors for her systems so that I can monitor them accurately." Megatron rasps, "Excellent. Keep me informed as to Slipstream's progress and record everything to the database. I want an accurate record of all effects both good and bad." Megatron looks like he's about ready to leave the repair bay... Shred nods, "As you command, mighty Megatron." she smiles, already everything is being recorded. Category:Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nucleon TP